


Stuffed

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Gun Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Mafia!Tony AU. They fuck. What else can I say.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Stuffed

Peter Parker is the only thing that Tony Stark loves in his dark, twisted world. In the field, his little spider is his right hand. Lean, agile, and well trained in parkour, his baby is one of his best men. 

Back at his estate is a different story, though. There, Peter walks around clad in only the finest silks and laces, his hair, makeup, and nails done to perfection. At the estate, he’s nothing more than Tony’s perfect toy.

He always sits on Tony’s lap during meetings, nibbling at his Daddy’s neck as he grinds his cock against the expensive material of his suit. Tony always teases him, a hand under his panties, massaging his hole.

Except for today. Because when Tony slips his hand into Peter’s panties to massage his hole, he’s met by a plug. Peter giggles when Tony’s breath hitches. His baby wore a plug to his meeting with all of his other men. Tony can barely focus on what’s happening now.

All he can think about is the angel in his lap wearing a plug for him. God, all he’d have to do is pull it out and slide in-  
“Tony!”

He jumps as he’s reeled out of his thoughts by Steve.  
“What? What happened?”

“Were you listening at all?”

Peter giggles from his lap.  
“Yeah. Definitely. We were talking about Osborne?”

Nat shakes her head. 

“Hammer, Tony. We were talking about Hammer. Steve found where his boyfriend stays, and we want to kidnap him for leverage.”

“Uh, yeah. Do that. That’s a good idea. Right?”

“I mean, you should know, Boss.”

“You guys figure that out. Pete here is falling asleep-“

“You’re a really bad liar, you know that?”  
Tony ignores Bucky and walks out of the room with Peter in his arms. Tony walks quickly back to their room, kicking the door shut behind them. He throws Peter onto the bed, and shrugs his jacket off.  
“You’re a tease, you know that?”  
“Mhm. And you love it.”  
“You bet I do.”  
“You better.”  
“What ever am I gonna do with you?”  
“Whatever you want to. I’ll tell you what happened in the meeting if you do good enough.”

Tony shakes his head.  
“Threatening the mafia boss, now are we? Not a smart move, Petey pie, considering that you have something that I want.”  
“I wonder what that would be.”

Tony grabs Peter by the waist and flips him over, pulling down his panties in the process.  
“Show me.”  
Peter kneels with his face pressed to the bed and spreads his ass so that Tony can see his plug.

“Beautiful.”  
The base of the plug is a ruby, and he can see a ring of gold holding it in place.  
“You’re wearing my colors, baby. That means you belong to me.”

“Prove it.”

Tony growls low and yanks that boy towards him. Peter yelps in surprise.  
“I bet I could pull this little plug out and slide right in, couldn’t I? I bet my cock would still stretch you open and leave you gaping. Fuck, when I’m done with you, your insides will be stained white with my mark, and then I’ll slide this plug back in and keep it there.”

Tony twists the plug out with a pop, and watches Peter’s hole clench around nothing. Peter moans and pushes his ass back at Tony, desperate to be filled.  
“Stop moving.”

Peter whines and buries his face in the blankets. Tony pulls his hand gun out of his shoulder holster and runs it down Peter’s spine. He shivers in anticipation, knowing that Tony could do whatever he wanted to him. He feels Tony run his thumbs over his hole to check how much lube is there.

“Hold yourself open for me.”  
Peter does has he’s told. He can see Tony getting the lube from the nightstand from the corner of his eye. Even at gunpoint, Tony would never truly hurt him.

Tony opens the bottle and squeezes lube right into Peter’s hole. He moans at the temperature.  
“You gonna be good for me?”  
“Yes, daddy.”

Tony runs his gun down Peter’s back again, only stopping once he reaches Peter’s hole.  
“I could kill you right now, you know. All that would have to happen is my finger to skip and then pop! You’d be dead.”  
Peter whines.  
“Please, daddy.”  
“Begging for it already and I haven’t even started.”

Tony presses the gun into Peter’s hole, the end of the easily enveloped the barrel of the gun. Tony fucks him slowly with it, angling towards Peter’s prostate.  
Peter moans.  
“You like being fucked with daddy’s gun, don’t you?”  
Peter nods frantically.  
“You like the fact that all daddy would have to do to end you is pull the trigger, don’t you?”  
“I love it, daddy.”  
Tony continues to fuck Peter with his gun. 

“I want you to cum on my gun, baby. Can you do that for me? For daddy?”

Tony prods at Peter’s prostate relentlessly, making the boy thrust his hips back. Tony lays a smack on his ass.  
“I said. Stay. Still. Show daddy that you can be good.”

Peter does as he’s told, clenching around the Boss’ gun. A few moments later, he spills on the bed, untouched. 

“That’s a good boy. I’m proud of you.”

Tony gently pulls his gun out of Peter and returns it to his holster. He rolls up his sleeves and unbuttons his vest. 

“Daddy’s gonna fuck your little hole now. You think you can take it?”  
Peter whines into the blanket and nods his head. Tony unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, stroking it lazily. He grabs the lube and slicks up his cock.

Tony stands at the end of the bed, still fully dressed, as he pushes into Peter’s hole. Peter screams into the sheets. He can feel the heat of his Daddy’s cock inside him. He can feel the unbearably slow drag of his cock against his prostate. He can feel how tight his body is clenched around his cock. And when he feels Tony’s balls bump against his, he nearly begins so sob.

Tony pulls out completely.  
“No, daddy, please!”  
“Shh, baby. I wanna see your face as I fuck you.”

Tony flips him over and pushes back in, this time less slowly. His thrusts are long and slow, making Peter feel every inch that Tony has to offer. 

“You like that, huh?”  
Peter keens high in his throat, tears falling freely.  
“Stop holding back, baby. Let me see you cry.”

Peter sobs and cums on Tony’s cock. Unable to hold back.  
“That’s it, baby. Clench around my cock so I can fill you just like you need.”

Tony reaches down to stroke Peter’s cock. He never even went soft. Peter cries openly now, sobs wracking his body uncontrollably as Tony fucks him. Tony throws his knees over his shoulders so he can fuck him deeper.  
“I’m almost there, baby. Make daddy cum.”  
Peter uses the last of his energy to buck his hips up in an attempt to make Tony cum in him. Tony buries himself once more inside of him before letting out a guttural noise and spilling inside the boy. Peter moans at the feeling of warmth flooding him. He cums for a third time on his chest.

Tony grabs the plug from the bed, shoving it into Peter as he pulls out to keep his cum in him. Peter lays there, totally exhausted from his three orgasms. Tony buttons his pants back up and tucks Peter in.  
“Go to sleep, baby. I’m gonna go back and wrap up the meeting. I’ll be back. Don’t take the plug out. I’m not done with you.”

Peter nods and curls up into Tony’s pillow. Tony presses a kiss to Peter’s forehead before leaving for the meeting.

—

Peter is woken up about two hours later by Tony sucking his cock. Tony has his arms resting on the V of his hips, and he smiles around Peter’s cock when he sees that he’s awake.  
“Morning, baby.”  
“How long was I asleep for?”  
“Three hours or so. I just got back 20 minutes ago.”

Peter nods and props himself up on his elbows. Tony licks a stripe on his cock, causing him to shiver.  
“You ready for another load in your ass, baby?”

Peter nods again.  
“How about this. I’ll fuck your pretty throat, but instead of making you eat my cum, I’ll put my load in your ass. How does that sound?”  
Peter makes a high pitched noise in response. Tony flips him onto his back and lays his head over the side of the bed, stuffing three fingers into his mouth.  
“Such a good boy for me.”  
Peter undoes his zipper and pulls out his cock, beckoning Tony closer to him.  
“Desperate, are we? That’s alright, daddy will give you what you need.”

Peter whines as Tony replaces his fingers with his cock, fucking into his mouth with one smooth movement. Tony groans at the tight wet heat of Peter’s throat enveloping him.Tony watches as the bulge in Peter’s throat shifts as he thrusts into his mouth. He rests his hand on Peter’s neck, feeling how his cock forces its way into Peter.

Peter moans around him, sending shivers wracking through the Mafia boss. Tony groans and thrusts into his mouth, trying hard not to cum down his throat. Tony pulls out of his mouth and turns Peter around. He pulls out the plug holding his cum in and buries himself back inside Peter, the cum in his ass slicking the way for his cock. 

“Mm, that’s right. Clench your ass around daddy. Make him cum in your pretty little ass again.”  
Peter whines and tries to do what his daddy told him.  
“Daddy, I’m close.”  
“You can cum when I do, baby.”

Tony’s thrusting becomes erratic as he nears his orgasm. Peter moans as Tony brushes his prostate, pushing himself back on Tony’s cock.  
“I’m gonna fill you up, baby. Stuff you full of my cum. Are you ready?”  
“Yes daddy, please!”  
Tony thrusts forward once more, hissing as he cums inside Peter’s ass.  
“Cum for me, baby.”  
Peter screams and cums on the bed. Tony remains inside the boy until he goes soft, replacing his cock with the plug when he pulls out.

“Go back to sleep, baby, I’ll clean you up in the morning.”

Peter nods and curls into Tony, exhausted from Tony fucking him. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart, I love you.”

“Love you too, daddy.”

—

Peter wakes up the next morning with Tony’s face buried in his ass, licking his own cum out of his ass. He moans as Tony’s velvet tongue caresses his hole, licking his ass like a starved man. Peter only become aware of his hard cock when his hips begin to involuntarily hump the mattress. 

“Daddy! Feels so good.”

“Cum on my tongue, Pete.”

Peter grinds down into the mattress as Tony laps at his hole. Tony grabs his cock, stroking it as he licks cum out of Peter’s ass. Peter cums with a scream as Tony nibbles on his rim. 

“There. All clean. Let’s get you into a bath.”

Peter nods. 

“Thank you, daddy.”

“Go back to sleep. Daddy’ll take care of you.”

Peter nods and curls into Tony’s neck. He falls asleep while being held by Tony in a tub of warm water, floating on a cloud of pure bliss.


End file.
